Reading The Sorcerer's Stone (Harry X Harem)
This is about Harry and the wizarding world reading the first book so they can understand Harry. *Warning: There's gonna be Ron, Prefect, Cho, Lucius, Umbridge, Peter, Voldemort, Lockhart, Vernon, and Ministry bashing. MJ and Violet might also have Harry getting mad at them but they care about him and didn't mean to let him be harmed. Ginny is neutral about her crush on Harry but is not selfish. Dumbledore is also neutral and gets a little bashing because of how he used to manipulate Harry but don't worry, he does care about Harry's well being and shows remorse for the boy's childhood. *Note: Moody has not been impersonated and Barty Crouch Jr. has not been sent to Azkaban but is still disowned by his father. Also, Cedric Diggory is still alive. Prologue During 4th year, Harry is getting through harsh times because of his traitorous ex-bestfriend Ron. Luckily Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Cedric Diggory, Luna Lovegood, The Weasley Twins, Ravenclaw, Daphne Greengrass, and her friends are on his side. He's also respected by the other two wizardry schools and mostly their students Fleur Delacour and Viktor Krum. He's also believed by the heads of the houses and has broken up his friendship with Ron for his unforgiveable actions. He's also broken up with Ginny because she was seeing another guy. He also found out he has two older sisters named MJ and Violet Potter, one younger brother named Barry Potter, and two older brothers named Neutron and Jacob Potter but is mad at her for letting him live with the Dursleys and not knowing what he went through. However, he was shocked to find all other wizards in the Great Hall and that Percy Jackson is there but he's happy to see him. "Hello Perseus." said a happy Harry, causing a happy Percy to run over and hug his friend. "Harry Potter, good to see you." said a happy Percy but then he glares, "However, I heard about how Gryffindor's been treating you. Don't they know you don't care about fame or fortune. We're still trying to investigate who put your name in that Goblet." The mentioned house either looked down in guilt or scoffed in disbelief but Percy calmed down and smiled, "Anyway if they want to know the real you, they have to read your first book called Harry Potter and The Sorcerer's Stone." They read the 1st chapter and all the girls found baby Harry cute. "He was so adorable." said a cooing Katie as her fellow Chasers agreed and couldn't resist smiling at the blush on Harry's face. They see him as a younger brother and are always there for him. Even the female death eaters and selfish women find him adorable, making him blush in embarrassment. They laugh when Ted Tonks reports about a wet hot night, much to his embarrassment. However, they are angered when Dumbledore just carelessly left the child there without knocking. "How could you be irresponsible? He could've been kidnapped or killed." said an angry Percy but Dumbledore chose not to say anything. After the chapter, everyone is surprised when Sirius Black comes and sits with Harry. MJ thinks Sirius is a criminal and this makes her protective of her brother. Percy warns them not to anything or else they will be tied to the chair. John Doe then reads the second chapter. Chapter 2: The Vanishing Glass When John reads that title, Percy chuckles. "Accidental magic." said an amused Percy. (Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their nephew on the front step but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all.) "Yeah right." muttered an annoyed Harry and John before Harry looks at John, who nods at the fact of being aware of that family's true nature. (The sun rose on the same tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room, which was almost exactly the same as it had been on the night when Mr. Dursley had seen that fateful news report about the owls. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed. Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.) "This is why Dudley was the brat that he used to be." said a serious Percy. Dudley looks down in shame and disgust at his former behavior. (The room held no sign at all that another boy lived in the house, too.) Everyone gets worried about that but still think he's an attention seeker. MJ gives a warning look, hoping Harry is not running away. John was getting angry at this, increasing his hatred for the Dursleys and his respect for Harry. (Yet Harry Potter was still there, asleep at the moment, but not for long. His Aunt Petunia was awake and it was her shrill voice that made the first noise of the day.) Harry, Neutron, John, Severus, Sirius, and Remus groan, knowing who Petunia is. However, MJ and Dumbledore don't get why Harry is upset and wonder if they can fix his relationship with Petunia, unaware of what really happened. ("Up! Get up! Now!" Harry woke with a start. His aunt rapped on the door again. "Up!" she screeched.) "And I thought mom was a screecher." said an annoyed Charlie, receiving laughs from others and a glare from Molly and Petunia. MJ chuckled at her boyfriend but still annoyed at him for insulting her aunt Petunia. However, he notices and sighs. (Harry heard her walking toward the kitchen and then the sound of the frying pan being put on the stove.) "Why is Harry living near the kitchen?" asked a worried Tonks. Although she hasn't read the first chapter, she saw the picture of a baby Harry and for some reason, she likes him. She had a crush on him since he showed loyalty to Hufflepuff. "We'll have to wait and see." said a sad Luna, she also likes Harry since he's also loyal to Revanclaw. She is hugging a worried Barry. "And it's not good." said a nervous Daphne. Despite not being close to Harry, she somehow found out what Harry's going through. Even the ones who hate Harry are worried too and John is now getting angry. (He rolled onto his back and tried to remember the dream he had been having. It had been a good one. There had been a flying motorcycle in it. He had a funny feeling he'd had the same dream before.) "However, it wasn't a dream." said a happy Harry, making the girls happy that he's happy. (His aunt was back outside the door. "Are you up yet?" she demanded. "Nearly" said Harry. "Well, get a move on, I want you to look after the bacon. And don't you dare let it burn, I want everything perfect on Duddy's birthday.") They were all shocked by this. He was forced to cook at young age. "Why is she making him cook? Shouldn't she be the one cooking?" asked a shocked Ron but only for his question to be a sexist remark. He is earned glares from all girls and frowns from all guys. However, Harry defends them. "Ron, girls don't always cook. They actually have done great things like the Goddess Artemis once killed a rapist and daughters of Ares are really strong. It's mostly men who should also cook because those kind of guys are gentlemen. I cooked because I enjoy it and willing to serve women some food. I am proud to assist them but they can do stuff on their own because they are smart and brave. All hail women." said a confident Harry and he bows. All the females smile at him while the kind-hearted males clap for him. Vernon, Lucius, and other sexist jerks glare at him for questioning "women's work". Cedric pats his back, Fleur gives him kisses on the cheeks, and Viktor salutes him. MJ Potter smiled at her little brother and shed tears of happiness at him but she's also wondering why he's cooking for them. John smiles at Harry in respect but still growls at hearing about this. (Harry groaned. "What did you say?" his aunt snapped through the door. "Nothing, nothing..." Dudley's birthday, how could he forget have forgotten? Harry got slowly out of bed and started looking for socks. He found a pair under his bed and, after pulling a spider off one of them, put them on. Harry was used to spiders, because the cupboard under the stairs was full of them, and that was where he slept.) "WHAT?!" yelled the shocked and angry females while males are stunned by this. The famous Harry Potter a.k.a. The Boy Who Lived was abused. John is enraged and looks at Harry, who cries. "Harry, is that true? They abused you?" asked an angry John and Harry nods, "Why would they do that?" "They hate me and magic. They didn't want me to do anything and make me miserable while wanting to watch me suffer. They also wanted to stamp the magic out of me." said a crying Harry. A teary-eyed Tonks hums comforting tunes towards him. MJ Potter cried over this and asking why wasn't she there for him as Charlie hugs her and comforts her while Bill does the same to Violet and Cedric does the same to Rose. The rest of everyone are all angered and disgusted by this and they also glare at Dumbledore but also see him crying. "What have I done?" asked a crying Dumbledore. Then he becomes serious, "He's never going back there ever again." Everyone agreed and Percy turns to Bill Weasley. "William Weasley. I want you to write down these crimes and issue an arrest warrant for Vernon Dursley. He's gonna be charged with multiple accounts of child abuse and child neglect. If there's any other crimes, he must be sentenced to life in prison." said an angry Percy. "Yes sir." said an angry and serious Bill Weasley as he angrily writes down these crimes while the other guys and girls are angry: Charlie, The Weasley Twins, and the other pranksters want to prank the living hell out of them, Snape, Draco, Merula, and the kind-hearted Slytherin girls want to murder them, Revanclaw, Hermione, Luna, Barry, Flitwick, and Kingsley want to call the cops and throw them in jail, Hufflepuff, Sprout, Cedric, Neutron, and Tonks want to destroy them, Sirius and Remus are planning to adopt Harry and take him away from that house, the Aurors are gonna bring Vernon up on charges, and McGonagall wants to put Harry in the legal custody of Sirius Black's family. Even Minister Fudge was disgusted by this and feel bad for Harry. However, Umbridge smiles and thinks the boy deserved it while Lucius could care less about what happens to the half-blood but get glares from everyone for liking child abuse. Vernon's the one that ends up thinking that what he did was right. He then takes out a rifle and plans to shoot minister Fudge but Harry jumps in the way and gets shot instead. Luckily, Apollo managed to heal him fast and fixes the shirt. Then they get mad at Vernon. They capture him, bound him in chains, and gagged him. Charlie also takes the rifle. The ministry praises Harry for saving Fudge. Speaking of him, he decides to give his thanks by having Vernon arrested for child abuse, child neglect, and attempted murder. Outside the school, Charlie is helping load a prison boat for Vernon. He still has the rifle and putting it away. "When he gets to Azkaban, the better." said a serious Charlie as he puts the rifle in the boat so it can be used as evidence, "Is the ship ready yet?" "Any moment now, just loading the last bit of cargo." said a smirking Hagrid as they throw a struggling Vernon into a very tight container that is the size of a cupboard. The ship's crew take him away as the angry man mumbling swears vengeance. Inside the Great Hall, everyone is glad that Vernon is gone and take can go back to reading but the will in Aberforth's hand was shown and they read it: "Dear Wizarding World, this James Potter and I'm here to show you my will: To my son Harry James Potter and his siblings, I give you all my family money and a new place to live in. Make sure to not be anything like me because I acted like a bully and a prankster but now I've grown up. The same goes to your respective love interests. To Severus Snape, I give you your family's money and my deepest apologies for how I treated you. I also blame myself for the reason why you were turning dark. Lily has forgiven you and declares herself your best-friend again but wants you to stop this schoolboy grudge against me. You know that if you take it out on Harry then you're the one becoming a coward and bully. Don't be anything like your abusive father. To my best friends and adoptive brothers Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, I give you my property and all the money you need to survive. Also Sirius, I know you're innocent and that you weren't the secret keeper. To Peter Pettigrew, I leave you nothing but permanent banishment from the Marauders. You have betrayed us by selling us out to Voldemort. Sirius made you a secret keeper but yet you paid him back by framing him for betrayal. You're a disgrace to Gryffindor and I hope you rot in hell. To Ronald Weasley and Percival Weasley, I leave you nothing but an arrest warrant on both of you for trying to steal from my family and my son. I know you two were using him just for greediness. Also Ronald, I know that you've been poisoning Ms. Granger with love potions. To other families that will be recognized and trusted, I give you every money for each of your homes and that I thank you for taking care of Harry. To the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, I allow you to live in the potter house and welcome you to my family. Thank you for taking care of Harry. Also Oliver Wood, be a man and ask Katie Bell out. Also, I give the Weasley Twins ownership of their own prank shop. To Argus Filch, I give you nothing but a pair of filthy underwear and a middle finger. To Dobby the house elf, I give you a job as the Potter family's house elf. I thank you for trying to save my son but please don't injure him to do it. To Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy, I offer for you to live in the Burrow. It's revealed that Arthur, Molly, and Narcissa are a three way couple that got married and are the parents to Draco and the Weasley kids but not Ronald nor Percival. Ronald and Percival are children of Lucius Malfoy, who will all get nothing but a jail sentence for their crimes. I sentence Lucius to be hanged by the neck until he is dead. Also, Ronald and Percival will be sentenced to 25 years in Azkaban for having no remorse and they will be expelled from Hogwarts and magic. To Minister Fudge, I only give you small money but I want you to stop caring about your public image and instead be more worried about innocent lives. Just announce that the Dark Lord is back and fire Dolores Umbridge. She hates children and tortures them with blood quills. To the Order of the Phoenix, I give you my house as your headquarters but don't isolate my son from any meetings and protect him. He would only not trust you all if you isolate him and control his life. At least, Hermione and the other true friends were contacting him. To Albus Dumbledore, I give you your favorite socks and lifetime supply of lemon drops. I can't give you money because of how you're controlling my son's life and I have had enough of it. I have no choice but to declare that you're no longer headmaster of Hogwarts. To Minnie McGonagall, I hereby give you the role as headmistress at Hogwarts. To Barty Crouch Jr., Tom Riddle II, and Bellatrix Lestrange, I invite you to the family and free you from Voldemort's control. Never under any circumstances is Harry allowed to live with the Dursleys, mostly Vernon Dursley. Vernon hates magic and would mostly hate Harry. He is to only live with his god relatives. This will has been signed by me, James Charlus Potter." After the will was read, Harry and his loved ones cheer, Oliver and Katie share a kiss, Filch was groaning and mumbling about disrespectful brats, Narcissa and Draco were reunited with their family, Lucius scowled, Ronald and Percival were growling in anger, Albus sighs but nods and gives the job to McGonagall, and the most trusted allies hug Harry. However, Fudge was shocked. "I, Minister Cornelius Fudge, hereby declare Sirius Black innocent of all charges and will have an arrest warrant for Peter Pettigrew and Dolores Umbridge." said a serious Minister Fudge. Everyone cheers while Umbridge looks shocked. However, they notice a rat with a missing toe and turn back into Peter Pettigrew. He smiled sheepishly. "Hello my old friends." said a scared Peter. However, the Aurors arrest him and put him in a cage. Amelia Bones started crying. "Oh my god, we made an innocent man suffer for 12 years and he was only finding the true traitor." said a crying Amelia. Everyone else were also saddened (When he was dressed, he went down the hall into the kitchen. The table was almost hidden beneath all Dudley's birthday presents. It looked as though Dudley had gotten the new computer he wanted, not to mention the second television and the racing bike. Exactly why Dudley wanted a racing bike was a mystery to Harry, as Dudley was fat and hated exercise) "Sorry Dudley." said a sheepish Harry but the mentioned boy waves it off, agreeing with him. (unless of course it involved punching somebody. Dudley's punching bag was Harry,) Everyone glares at Dudley, who had his head down in shame. (but he couldn't often catch him. Harry didn't look it, but he was very fast. Perhaps it had something to do with living in a dark cupboard, but Harry had always been small and skinny for his age.) Bill Weasley wrote something down and this got everyone interested. "Starving a child." said a serious Bill Weasley about the crime. "So that's why you looked small and adorable the first time we met." said a teasing Hermione as a blushing Harry pouts and she hugs him while laughing, finally revealing her relationship with him. They've been dating ever since the 4th year and she actually kept in contact with him. Here were the reactions: Neville, Bill, Charlie, The Twins, Arthur, Percy, Molly and Cedric were happy for them, Tonks, Luna, Fleur, and Daphne smirked because they're sharing Harry, Viktor grunts but was also happy for them, Ron scowls at this because they think that Harry is supposed to be illegally married to Ginny, Umbridge and Lucius were disgusted by Harry dating a muggle born, Dumbledore and MJ frowned because a marriage plan they had for Harry has failed, Cho was scowling at Hermione, Sirius and Remus were sheading tears because their little cub is all grown up, and Gabrielle and Ginny were disappointed because they're fans of Harry. (He looked even smaller and skinnier than he really was because all he had to wear were old clothes of Dudley's, and Dudley was about four times bigger than he was.) "More proof that Harry is a little kid that we know and love." said a smiling Tonks but then blushed and covered her mouth at the love part until she finds out that it's too late. Hermione hugs Harry closer to her and gives her an annoyed look but Tonks smirks and ruffles Harry's hair. The other girls were also glaring at her. (Harry had a thin face, knobbly knees, black hair, and bright green eyes. He wore round glasses held together with lot of Scotch tape because of all the times Dudley had punched him on the nose.) "Sorry Harry." said a sheepish Dudley but luckily Hermione comes to the rescue. "Oculus Repairo." said a serious Hermione as the scotch tape flies off and Harry's glasses are fixed. He hugs Hermione and keeps on kissing her. "Thank-kiss-you-kiss-my-kiss-Santa-kiss-baby." said a happy Harry as he keeps kissing a blushing Hermione. Cho was not liking this but Tonks was and she had a plan in her mind. She gave a secret wink at Luna, Fleur, and Daphne, who all got the message and smirked. They plan to share him. Percy knows what they're planning and well help them talk with Harry and Hermione. MJ frowns at this and doesn't trust Hermione. However, Hermione was confused by the nickname. "Santa Baby?" asked a confused Hermione but only for Harry and Percy to sing "Santa Baby" until she knows what they're talking about and groans in annoyance, making them laugh. Percy then uses his godly phone and shows them the video of it, making the boys blush and the girls to glare in envy. However, Hermione was mad, "Harry when this is over, I'm making you wear a shirt that says Hogwarts' sensitive boy and the bottom line says owned by Hermione, Tonks, Luna, Fleur, and Daphne. For now on, we older girls will be around you, got that?" He salutes her and Percy asks Aphrodite about the shirt idea, which she agrees on and will send the shirt right away but has to agree on not making it pink. The mentioned girls smile at Hermione, who smiles back as a way to let them know she's fine with their crush on Harry. (The only thing that Harry liked about his own appearance was a very thin scar on his forehead that was shaped like a bolt of lightning.) "That was before I knew where it came from." said a sad Harry as he tries to hide his scar. This causes his friends to be sad. "Don't worry pup, you got us." said a smiling Sirius as Harry hugs him but MJ gets upset and comes to her brother. "Harry, you can't be serious. You are hugging a traitorous murderer who sold out our parents and nearly killed Peter." said an upset MJ but Harry gets angry. "Oh please, this is coming from the one who abandoned me and my parents the first chance she got and then made me live with child abusers. At least Sirius tried to protect me and didn't want to leave me with those monsters. However, you and Dumbledore refused to let me be raised by wizards because you love our other sister's opinion more than mine. All my life, I wanted freedom, a family, and someone special to take me away. I'm sick and tired of people wanting me to do things for a stupid prophecy that got my parents killed. Just leave me alone, you and me are nothing alike. While you care about the prophecy, I care about my friends and family. You are no sister of mine." said a angry Harry before he starts getting depressed as Hermione and the girls comfort him. Hermione turns out to be willing to share with the girls that can be trusted but she's in charge. (He had had it as long as he could remember, and the first question he could ever remember asking his Aunt Petunia was how he gotten it.) "I got it from a Killing Curse. However, it'd hurt like hell when a Voldemort possessed person was near. In my first year at the great hall, my scar gave me headache because that person was with Snape and made me accuse him." said a grimace Harry about some of the reasons why he hates the scar. He then turns to Snape, "Sorry about that by the way." Snape waves it off and goes back to his emotionless state. However, MJ was disgusted. "Harry, this is the man who insulted mom and dad." said a disgusted MJ but Harry defends him. "That's because no one defended him from dad. The reason he hates me is because my dad bullied him in Hogwarts and Lily stop being friends with him because he accidentally used an offensive term that he regretted but yet, she didn't forgive him. He was actually saddened by her death and I'm actually his only connection to mom. I forgive him for how he treated me. He thought I would like fame and fortune but what I want is family, something you've never been. So stop insulting them and shut up." said a defensive Harry as everyone is impressed by this. Pansy whistles in amazement and Draco comments. "Holy Shitzel." said a shocked Draco and that lightens up the mood because him, Harry, and the others laugh at the newly created cuss word. Narcissia wanted to reprimand her son for such language but then laughed as well. However, Molly didn't even bother to restrain herself from reprimanding herself. "You watch your language you little snake. Why are Slytherins such disrespectful brats? Especially that little whore of an Ice Queen." said an angry Molly. Daphne sheds tears at that comment and this caused Ron, Prefect, and Lucius to laugh in agreement, making everyone glare at them in disgust for cruelty but Harry gets angry and defensive. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT INSULTING A BEAUTIFUL, INTELLIGENT, AND TOUGH WOMAN LIKE DAPHNE! SHE HAS BEEN THROUGH A LOT LIKE HAVING BEEN FORMERLY STALKED BY DRACO MALFOY AND THEN BEING HATED BY GRYFFINDOR FOR HER SLYTHERIN STATUS! YOU ALSO DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO GET MAD AT DRACO FOR CREATING A CUSS WORD THAT IS THE MOST FUNNIEST THING EVER! YET WHEN RON AND WILLIAM WEASLEY ARE LAUGHING AT THIS, YOU DON'T PUNISH THEM! YOU ALSO DIDN'T PUNISH YOUR SON FOR RUINING OUR FRIENDSHIP BY BULLYING ME, TURNING MY OWN HOUSE AGAINST ME, AND THEN MAKING THOSE TERRIBLE BADGES JUST TO INSULT ME! ALSO THE REASON PREFECT AND PENELOPE BROKE UP WAS BECAUSE WE FOUND OUT THAT YOU AND PREFECT WERE GIVING HER LOVE POTION! THE ONLY WEASLEYS THAT I TRUST ARE ARTHUR, BILL, CHARLIE, AND THE TWINS! YOU AND THE OTHER WEASLEYS STAY AWAY FROM ME AND STAY AWAY FROM ONE OF THE GIRLS I LOVE WITH ALL MY HEART! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO CALL YOURSELF A MOTHER WHEN YOU'RE HARRASING KIDS FOR HAVING FUN! LEAVE DRACO ALONE, YOU ARE NOT HIS MOTHER! NARCISSIA IS A HELLUVA LOT BETTER PARENT THAN YOU EVER WOULD BE! SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE FUCK UP!" yelled an enraged and defensive Harry. Daphne was shocked he defended her but then smiled and blushed at him before out of no where, she hugs him and kisses him. Then she looks nervous at Hermione but the redheaded bookworm doesn't mind it and also hugged Harry for defending someone. Draco just smirked and nodded in approval while the kind hearted adults were proud of Harry for defending a student. Ginny was hurt that he didn't include her in the trusting thing but then remembered that he is still mad at her. Slytherin hug him for defending one of their own. The school's teachers smile at this and agree that maybe it's time for inter-house status. Arthur calms his wife down. "He's right Molly. You are not his mother. Harry might be trying to tell you not to treat him or the other students as your own kids. Harry needs someone who's not hateful towards Slytherin. Not all of them are like their parents. Don't you know there's rumors that Draco is hated by his own father due to not sharing racist views. That's the reason why Draco acts this way." said a serious Arthur. Molly was shocked by this and feels guilty so she sits down and gives an apology look towards Draco, who waves it off. ("In the car crash when your parents died," she had said. "And don't ask questions.") Everyone was now enraged by that lie and glare at Petunia, who was getting nervous. "You lied to him about his parents' death? This is just a scandal to prevent Harry from knowing his true self." said an angered Snape. He might be horrible himself but he is disgusted that they lied to Harry. "It was Vernon's idea. I actually wanted to tell Harry but I ended up being corrupted by a death eater's spell. I also swear on my life that this is true." said a guilt-ridden Petunia. The magical oath reveals she's telling the truth and everyone decides to help her find out who it is. (Don't ask questions - that was the first rule for a quiet life with the Dursleys.) "How were you supposed to learn?" asked a disgusted Flitwick and Harry just shrugs. "I think that was the point." said an annoyed Harry, much to Hermione and Ravenclaw's anger. "Mr. Potter, you are learning everything in my class, got it?" asked a serious Flitwick as Harry nods, not wanting to argue with a teacher. (Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen as Harry was turning over the bacon.) Luna's stomach rumbled and she blushed but Harry smiled and had the house elves take him to the kitchen. Once he returns, he brings out some food he made and when Luna eats it, her go wide. He then promises to make more food, making her happy and hugged him. "I love you Harry." said a happy Luna as she also kisses him and snuggles into him. However, he then notices she doesn't have any shoes and gets worried. She notices his look and explains some of her mean dorm mates keep taking them, making Harry angry. Dumbledore was frowning at this and used his wand to look into her memories. Both of them look into Luna's memories and once they come out, they glare at Cho and her friends. Cho realizes what's going on and tries to defend herself. "That crazy little girl is always trying to attract my Harry." said a defensive Cho but this causes Harry to be full on enraged. "I am not your Harry and never will be. My crush on you was later revealed to be because someone put love potions in my food and drinks but it was meant to be directed towards Ginny. Now leave me alone or I'm getting a restraining order." said an angry Harry. "Either way, you're expelled, Cho Chang. Your family is already here and knows about this. Give me your wand." said a disappointed Dumbledore as Cho hands over the wand and he breaks it Voices *Harry Potter (voiced by Daniel Radcliffe) *Percy Jackson (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) *Hermione Granger (voiced by Emma Watson) *Nymphadora Tonks (voiced by Victoria Justice) *Ron Weasley (voiced by Rubert Grant) *Draco Malfoy (voiced by Tom Felton) Category:Reading the books Category:Harry Potter